


Brazen

by caycep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Kryptonite, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caycep/pseuds/caycep
Summary: "Brazen, that's a new colour on you. I don't mind it."A.K.A. What would have happened during Falling, if Kara Danvers had showed up at Cat's office instead of Supergirl.





	

Cat Grant was standing in the middle of her office, she was debating whether to down the third (was it fourth?) glass of brandy of the evening or to remain relatively dry, while waiting for Supergirl to show up. A small thud somewhere behind her distracted her from her thoughts: a familiar figure was now visible in the distorted mirror behind the bar.

"Supergirl!" Cat said, spinning around emphatically, ready to pounce on her, until she realised just who was standing there"...Kiera, what are you doing here?" a slightly puzzled expression crossed her face, furrowing her brow, as if from the strain of trying to piece the situation together while not exactly sober.

"Good evening Miss Grant" clad in a _very_ tight black Valentino dress, Kara walked into the room. She swayed her hips with each step, then stopped, eyeing the older woman who was busy sizing her up. Lace was hugging Kara's arms and neckline, Cat could almost see the graceful lines of her muscles shine through the fabric. _Sometimes hiding your curves is worth it, I see_.

Kara was still wearing her glasses but, Cat reflected, there was no trace of the shy, bumbling assistant in the woman standing in front of her, hands on her hips, taunting her with a defiant smirk.

"Supergirl was busy. She asked me to fill in for her" Kara said, dismissing the issue with a gesture. She tossed her clutch purse on Cat's couch "Besides" she continued  "I was getting bored of partying with the boys. It turns out they have a different idea of _fun_  than I do". She smiled coyly at that, letting the allusion dangle in the air like not-so-subtle bait.

"Hmm, I see. And what makes you think you would be qualified to fill in for Supergirl?" Cat spat back, still suspicious at the whole situation.

"Oh I am more than qualified, Miss Grant. I _know_ you, that's my job!" Kara walked to the bar and grabbed a spare glass, uncapped a bottle of bourbon worth more than her monthly salary and poured a generous amount. She then proceeded to raise the drink to her lips and take a sip, observing the other woman.

Cat was speechless, it was highly unusual for her not to have a good comeback on the tip of her tongue when something unexpected happened. Her quick wit, it appeared, was simply being drowned by the sheer oddity of having to deal with both her assistant and Supergirl's sudden lack of sanity.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Cat ventured eventually, she couldn't predict where Kara was going with this and figured perhaps it was a rather haphazard cry for help.

"Oh everything is _fine_ " Kara replied, stretching the word to its limits "As a matter of fact, I've never felt better" and with a single flick of her wrist downed the rest of the amber liquid and set the empty glass aside. She took Cat's glass from the desk and refilled it, then handed it to the woman.

"You see, the thing is I know you, Cat" Kara's hands, now free of any objects, found their way to the sides of Cat's waist, her fingers squeezing slightly, possessively. "I know what you want, even if you can't bring yourself to admit it." Her left hand travelled upwards, brushing the other woman's shoulder, first, then playing with the clasp of her necklace. Kara was now leaning in, tipping her head slightly to the side, whispering in her boss's ear "Fucking your assistant? What a cliché".

Cat tried to shake herself free, but Kara's grip on her was hard. "How the hell-" she tried protesting but was silenced by a finger placed on her lips "here is the most powerful person in National City... at least that's what they say on TV."

  
_I don't know what damn drugs you're on, but this little stunt is going to cost you_  Cat thought to herself, looking up at Kara's face, her deep blue eyes, in search of an explanation, the air all but crackling with electricity between them.

"You want to know what powerful really looks like? Watch". Kara closed the small distance between them, slowly, deliberately. She moved her hand to tilt Cat's head backwards and licked the path from her collarbone to her jaw, leaving a wide, wet trail.

Cat found herself closing her eyes, as she stumbled back, the hard surface of the desk hitting her lower back, Kara moved with her, not letting go, her tongue now travelled up towards her ear lobe and lapped at it, playful and hot. 

"Something you should know about me Kara... I never could pass up a good cliché" her words were hoarse and dripping with lust, she heard Kara chuckle next to her ear and, before she could take another breath, Kara's lips were on hers. It lasted but a second, as Cat was startled by a sudden wetness on her thigh, liquid dripping down from her leg onto her shoe and the carpet. "Fuck!" she swore, practically throwing the now-empty glass on the desk as she assessed the damage to her precious trousers. They were going straight to the dry cleaner smelling like bourbon.

"As good a pretext as any, right?" Kara bent to kiss her once more, hands on either side of her head, pressing her lithe body against hers, hard. Cat leaned into it, a low moan in the back of her throat. _What the hell am I doing?_  She pondered for a second as Kara lifted her up onto the desk, as if she weighed nothing. She was mesmerised by her assistant's beautifully manicured hands (did she always wear purple nail polish?) as they carefully lifted her shoes off her feet and set them aside. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt Kara's fingers fiddle with the fastening of her trousers. Once loose, as the red edge of her panties was becoming visible, Kara's gaze shifted up towards her, an expression of pure hunger, waiting. Cat licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry as she heard the question hanging in the air between them, wholly unspoken.

"Oh, fuck yes." it came out as a wheeze, her throat still a desert. Kara lifted her hips once more and tore the trousers off with one hand, tugging slightly when one end of it got stuck at her ankle. The younger woman leaned towards her to kiss her stomach, tracing lazy lines on her hip bones with her hands. She pushed some papers and a vase out of the way, so that Cat could lie with her back on the desk surface.

Her panties were drenched, a darker shade of red in the centre, Kara smiled as she slid them off, tossing them behind her. She moved a hand to Cat's knee, so she could spread her legs further, placing kisses on the inside of her thighs, all around the _one spot_ that was radiating heat and desire, drawing her in like a moth to a flame. Kara got closer still, face now buried between Cat's thighs, and her tongue wrapped around slick, soft flesh, licking her clean. "Oh" Cat gasped, shuddering slightly, as she tried to relax, as she was in no hurry to put an end to the miracle going on between her legs. Kara, on the other hand, showed no sign of relenting. She felt first one, then two, then three of her fingers entering her, curling to stroke her in oh-so-wonderfully-unexpected places. Her gaze shifted to the side, to the curtains, the balcony and the view of the city beyond, where people in their homes were completely unaware of just how good it felt to be fucked by Kara Danvers.

She could no longer hold it, and with a violent shudder she came undone, eyes clenched shut and an obscene groan escaping her. Kara lifted her head up, her gorgeous cliché, she wiped juices from her chin with the back of her hand, satisfied and cocky. As Cat was still trying to put herself back together, regain a modicum of control, Kara stepped back a few paces.

"Now... true power, Cat, is this" Kara said, as she grabbed the red panties lying discarded on the arm of the couch, placed them inside her purse and clasped it shut. A single, perfect, finger nudged at the bridge of her glasses, and she smiled, a deep, victorious smile. She spun around and, one step after the other, left the office and faded into the dark of the room beyond.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, uhm, this is my first fic, and I am also completely new to the fandom. I am working on something else a little longer, and would love to get some beta or help, but I honestly don't know anybody. Please come find me at caycelikessuperheroes.tumblr.com if you're interested :)


End file.
